The One Time
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: Hey! This is how it's gonna work. You guys send me ideas of stuff that a Bot or Con has done one time. I would prefer if you gave me the reason why the Bot does this thing. I will type them up and post them, giving the idea creators credit in the chapter. It will be tons of fun, so come on in!
1. Chapter 1

**The One Time**

**ClawStrike: Hey guys! I have this plot bunny that randomly popped into my head when I was thinking about something Prowl may have done once in his life.(They are everywhere!)**

**This is how it's gonna work. You guys send me ideas of stuff that an Autobot has done one time. i.e. The one time Optimus Prime laughed. I would prefer if you gave me the reason why the Bot does this thing. I will type them up and post them, giving the idea creators credit in the chapter. I have this chapter idea from myself, and I hope to see many wonderful ideas from you all! **

**Andiamo! (Italian, Let's go!) Post Dark of the Moon, pretend Carly never existed. (I hate her!)**

**Disclaimer: SIDESWIPE! WHY DID YOU LET SKIDS AND MUDFLAP USE MY DISCLAIMER FOR LOBBING PRACTICE?**

**SideSwipe: Meep. KnockOut'sFanGirl221 Does not own Transformers, Hasbro does. *runs away***

**The One Time SunStreaker let a human ride in him.**

**Autobot Base, Mikaela's POV**

After the battle in Chicago, the Autobots had Sam and I move on base so they could keep better watch on us. Sam and Bee randomly got attacked by a Con named SideWays, so that led me to this morning.

I woke up, feeling normal as usual. I ate, brushed my teeth, got dressed, but while as I was in the bathroom, I discovered that mother nature was going to be visiting. I have nothing to use. I started freaking out for a moment, and then I went off in search of an Autobot to drive me to the store. I rambled off a list of Bots who were here.

Optimus, no that would be to awkward to explain.

Ratchet, probably knew I was on it before I did. Not to mention, he's off base to help out at another NEST base.

BumbleBee, with Sam. I did NOT want to tell Sam about it.

SunStreaker, doesn't like humans in him.

IronHide, FRAG NO! With the Lennox's anyways.

Wreckers, too many questions. No the most appropriate of the Bots.

Mirage, off base with Ratchet.

MudFlap or Skids, One word. Yuck.

Prowl, would glitch when I tried to explain it.

WheelJack, would try to invent something that would end up exploding. (If I forgot any, tell me and I will fix the chapter.)

Looks like SideSwipe would be my best option.

I wandered around looking for him. I could not find him for the life of me. I finally found his brother, SunStreaker, in the main hanger.

"Hey SunStreaker?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"Do you know where SideSwipe is?"

"Yes. He is with Mirage and Ratchet on the NEST base in Louisiana."

"Oh. Do you know when he's getting back?"

"Not for a week or so, why?"

"I need to go to the store really, really, really badly."

He raised an opticridge at me.

"What could you possibly need so badly that cannot wait a few days?"

"Uhm. You guys all have basic medical scanners, right?" I questioned, not feeling up to explaining it.

"Yes."

He scanned me and I watched his optics widen slightly. His optics dimmed, then grew wider, meaning he googled it.

"Why can no one else take you?"

I list off the reasons I had made in my head earlier. He transformed wordlessly down to his Lamborghini mode before opening the passenger door.

"Really?" I questioned in surprise.

"Just this once. Do not tell anyone else I let you ride in me, or they will want a ride themselves."

I wordlessly climbed in, thanking God that Sunny has a spark.

"Just curious," I started, "why are you taking me?"

"Because on this, 'Google', it said that you human femmes start getting extremely moody. I want to protect myself from this, 'moodiness.'"

I silently laughed in my head to avoid any more questions.

**ClawStrike: Annnnd….. There is my example! Please send your ideas or else I will unleash IronHide's cannons, Ratchet's wrenches, and SideSwipe's blades on you! **

**Ratchet: Claw? Who on Cybertron are you talking to? Are you hearing voices again?**

**ClawStrike: No! *whspers* Maybe…. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The One Time Chapter 2**

**ClawStrike: Well, it looks like I already have a new chapter! Enjoy. This idea comes from MusicalPrime! Yaya!**

**The One Time Ratchet hit himself with a wrench.**

**Ratchet's POV**

"Slaggers," I grumbled under my breath.

I was trying to give SunStreaker and SideSwipe their checkups, and they kept running away from me. Every time I got too close, they would break out in a speed that Blurr would be proud of.

I finally grabbed a pair of wrenches and dashed after them. I nearly took out a poor and unsuspecting Mirage when he got in my way, as well as several humans who could have been pancakes.

"SideSwipe, SunStreaker, get back here!" I yelled after the twins.

"Never Hatchet!" Sides called back, laughing.

I growled and continued chasing them. I got them in a dead end. They turned around with frighten expressions on their faceplates. They looked like two silver and yellow dear in headlights. I didn't stop running and aimed at the helms. I missed the military jeep in front of me and tripped over it while throwing the wrench. I ended up sprawled across the floor like a forgotten ragdoll while the twins laughed at me. I started getting up, just to hear a loud sound of metal on metal, pain in my helm, and darkness.

**Side's POV**

Sunny and I looked at Ratchet, at each other, and back to Ratchet, before bursting out laughing. When we finally got over our case of the giggles, we ran away to avoid being captured when he woke up.

"I never knew he could to that to himself!" I said to my twin running beside me.

"He has a better aim than he realized," Sunny chuckled back.

"Wait, how 'bout we give Hatch a new paint job?" I grinned evilly.

"Yes."

A few minutes later, we were sneaking away with large buckets of pink and blue paint, snickering to ourselves.

**Ratchet's POV**

I slowly sat up while putting a servo to my helm.

"Primus, my processor hurts," I complained to myself, "And that is how bad my wrenches hurt."

I looked down at myself, to see a painted on human bikini in hot pink and baby blue.

"SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**The One Time Chapter 3**

**A/N**

**Wooo! This is from IronhideFan1993.**

**The One Time IronHide laughed.**

**IronHide's POV**

No Con activity at all. Training room, down for repairs. Ratchet, busy giving checkups, which I would rather avoid. Optimus, writing weekly reports. Other Bots, not that fun to be around. I was walking past the rec room, when I heard fits of laughter.

"Figs? What is so funny?" I asked as I walked inside the room.

I glanced around at all of the soldiers that I have fought Decepticons alongside with, brought to the floor by a computer.

"We found a video on YouTube," he explained when he finally was able to breathe again.

I knelt down to get a closer look at the small screen. A small window allowed access to watch this 'video.'

Someone with the name 'HowToBasic,' was trying to cut a watermelon in half. He dangerously whacked it until he cut it. He then reached his hands into it and grabbed handfuls to put on a plate. The other soldiers howled with laughter. I, for one, did not get it.

The next video came on. Old Mr. Safety. A man came on talking about how people wanted him to be more like how he used to be. So, he dressed himself up in a wig and a cane, and walked around like an old human male. He did different stuff. Once again, everyone found it funny except for me.

Charlie the Unicorn was next. A unicorn that looked pretty grumpy was being annoyed by two younger unicorns. I started thinking about how much that is like MudFlap, Skids, and I. A strange feeling started bubbling up inside of me. Before I knew what was happening, I was laughing.

I fell over clutching my sides as I rolled around on the floor. I almost squished the humans that were too unfortunate to be too close to me.

"What in the pit is going on in here?" I heard Ratchet yell over my laughter.

"We made IronHide laugh. What's wrong with that?" Will shot back to the grumpy medic.

"You didn't," Ratchet replied with fear in his voice.

"Yes. Why?"

"IronHide doesn't laugh, because when he rarely finds something funny, he doesnot stop for days, sometimes weeks. You have doomed us all, Will."

"No. Ratch, tell that there is something you can do! Please!"

I saw Ratchet firmly shake his helm.

"I'm sorry Will. It's too late."

"NOOOOOOO!" Will screamed, dropping to his knees.

For some reason, that caused me to laugh harder. I continued rolling around for a few days before my fit subsided. I stood up to find the humans rocking themselves in the corner while muttering,

"Make it stop. Make is stop."

I shrugged and continued on my way.

A/N  
Thanks to everyone who is reading! I'm glad to know people like this. I will do at least one a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**The One Time Chapter 4**

**A/N**

**FritoLays and MojoLuvsWheelie, I am sorry to tell you this, but I do not feel comfortable writing that kind of chapter. I would like to keep this T-rated. Thank you for reading and giving the idea, but I just cannot do. I apologize again.**

**This idea is from CrazyJamaicanLocks. Enjoy! I did a different song, but the same idea. I can't put the lyrics in with that song.**

**The One Time Megatron ran away.**

**Optimus' POV**

"Okay, show me one more time Jazz," I said as I watched my SIC move.

"Do like this," he said, restarting the song.

"_This time we're gonna get funky," _came blaring from his speakers.

"K, bossbot, now we gonna clap. Like this," he started putting his servos together really quickly to produce a clapping sound. He moved his hips side to side while the beat came out.

I copied him, swaying my hips.

"_Alright now, we gonna do the basic steps."_

"K, Prime. Ta ta left, move back, one hop. Right pede stomp, left pede stomp. Cha cha! Just like that! When he says, 'Turn it out,' that mean' turn. Just listen ta what he says."

"This is a little fun Jazz. Thank you for taking the time to show me how to dance to this song."

"Aw, no prob Prime! One mur time!"

He restarted the song.

**Megatron's POV**

I flew over the earth looking for any unsuspecting Bots out and about. Two spark signals came up.

"Optimus Prime and his second in command Jazz. Hmmm…. Time to attack," I talked to myself.

I flew down and transformed, trying to sneak up behind them. I got them in my sights, when I heard music coming from Jazz. Prime and Jazz started dancing around. I felt my circuits freeze in fear.

"_What are they doing?" _I shrieked to myself.

I ran away screaming as loud as I could. I transformed and flew away. When I finally got back to the Decepticon Base, I ran to my room and sat in the corner. I rocked myself, crying as I did.

"No dancing. No song. Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled, hitting myself in the helm.

StarScream came into the room looking for me.

"Lord Megatron, what is wrong? May I be of assistance to you?" he asked.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop….."

"Uhm…. I will leave you to do that," he said before bowing quickly and running out of the room, wondering why I was in the corner.

"P-Please, stop!"

A/N

Poor Megsie. I hope you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**The One Time Chapter 5**

**A/N**

**This idea came from AutobotSeeker98. Enjoy!**

**The One Time Ratchet got a checkup.**

**Ratchet's POV**

I growled at Jolt as he got too close to me.

"Stay away," I barked at the blue mech.

"Ratchet, please come out," he pleaded with me.

How did we get to this? Well, let me start from the beginning. I was just sitting in the medbay, giving SideSwipe a checkup, when it all went downhill…

**A few days before…..**

Okay SideSwipe," I spoke as the silver mech came into the medbay. "I need to give you your checkup. Lie down on the berth, and don't move."

He complied quickly; already knowing what happens if you don't obey Ratchet the Hatchet.

I scanned him, checked his spark chamber, and rummaged through his processor looking for glitches and damage. I didn't find anything. Then, I talked to him. It's kind of a therapy session everyone who comes in my medbay gets. He was out in no time at all. I went on with me day, until Jolt came in.

"Hey Ratchet?" he asked.

"Yes Jolt?" I asked my apprentice.

"Wall, I was going over the data pads we have of everyone, and I noticed that you haven't had a checkup in a while. I think I should give you one," he stated confidently.

"I'm good."

"But, your rules say that no one can go more than a week without getting one, and you haven't had one for two months."

"I'll do it another day, Jolt. I'm much too busy," I replied, hoping to throw him off.

It's not that I don't like getting checkups, it's that I'm scared of them. I'm always afraid that something will be terribly wrong. I'm afraid I'll get hurt while I'm getting a checkup. That I'll be poked and prodded or cut. That's why I'm a medic. I tend to stay on base and take care of the wounded, not **be** the wounded.

"I'm going to do it in the next few days, Ratchet. Optimus agrees with me."

"Whatever," I dismissed his statement.

Everyday Jolt would bring it up, every day I ignored it and made up excuses to avoid it. Finally, he cracked and decided to give it to me whether I was busy or not. That is how I ended up hiding underneath my berth in my room.

"Please Ratchet? Why won't you get a checkup?"

"I'm scared," I muttered quietly. Apparently, not quiet enough.

"What do you have to be afraid of Ratchet? I'm not going to hurt you."

I curled up tighter. I'm not going and that is final.

"Ratchet? Please talk to me," he begged.

"I'm scared you'll poke me or cut me. I don't want to have a checkup," I cried out.

I felt a soothing servo on my back. It rubbed a few times both trying to pull me out. I lashed out and grabbed onto the wall so he couldn't get me. I stay there in silence. I thought he had left, but I stayed under just to be sure. All of a sudden, my berth was lifted and taken away. I curled up, hoping he couldn't take me.

"Come on, Ratch. It'll be over before you know it."

Optimus, IronHide, and Jolt dragged me to the medbay. They got me onto the berth before strapping me down securely. I tried to squirm and fight, but I couldn't.

"Stop that Ratchet," I heard Jolt reprimand.

I continued until a loud clang filled my audio receptors and pain filled my helm. I turned to see a smirking Jolt with a wrench in one servo. I stopped and stayed still throughout the entire procedure.

"Good little Ratchet. Now you get an energon candy for being so good," Jolt said as he handed me a candy stick. I started sucking on it gratefully, glad it was over.

"Just come back next week for your next checkup."

I ignored him, already forming ideas of places where I could hide.

A/N

Now we know why Ratchet never as a checkup.


	6. Chapter 6

**The One Time Chapter 6**

**A/N**

**Thanks to Optimus Child and Naughtia for these ideas. I put two in one chapter. Enjoy!**

**The One Time Optimus Prime was trapped in the medbay and got hit with a wrench.**

**Optimus' POV**

"Ratchet, old friend, I am perfectly fine. There are others more seriously injured than me," I said to my chief medical officer.

"Prime, I know whether you are fine or not. You are not fine right now. Get in the medbay now, or I will reformat you into a calculator," he shot back, grumpily.

"I am serious, I am alright."

"Slagger, get in there now."

"No."

I turned to leave, but he tackled me and drug me to the berth.

"Will you get on the berth like a good little patient or do I have to get IronHide?" he asked.

I gave up the fight and sat down. He scanned me and did all of the other medical stuff that was routine. I do not really understand it, which is alright for me since I am not a medic. I sat there quietly while Ratchet went over the scans. He 'hmmmmmm-ed, causing me to stare at him intently, waiting for the news.

"You have shrapnel in your back that I can't remove without surgery. Lay down face first and don't move. I'm going to check if there are any lines that will be cut."

I complied, heavily venting my air intakes, vaguely like a human. I winced as he poked and prodded my tender back. An in-depth scan shuddered through my frame, making me tremble slightly.

"Thankfully, no energon lines will be severed. I'm going to induce stasis, now."

I felt my optics go dark as I fell into a forced recharge.

**Later…..**

I slowly sat up on the berth, taking in a sharp burst of air as pain racked from my back.

"Don't you dare move Prime. If you mess those welds up, I'll weld your aft to the medbay ceiling," Ratchet threatened, holding a wrench for good measure.

I ignored him in favor of standing up to walk out. I tripped as a wrench collided with my helm, sending me sprawling to the ground. I glare at my smirking CMO, before he half-sedated me into sleep. I felt myself being lifted up by strong arms and strapped down.

"I-I will get y-you," I stuttered.

"Nope. Because I am using my medical know-how which gives me the right to hold you here as long as I see fit."

I growled at him before slipping into recharge, plotting his ultimate demise in my processor.


	7. Chapter 7

**The One Time Chapter 7**

**A/N**

**Wow! I am so excited that so many people like and follow this story. Today's idea came from Inkdragon13 and Autobot-Ratchet. Enjoy! This chapter takes place between Transformers and Revenge of the Fallen.**

**The One Time Prime partied and The One Time he felt old.**

**Optimus' POV**

I watched Samuel walk past me. He climbed up the ladder to get onto the catwalk. I watched curiously as the young man before rubbed the back of his head, a gesture of being uncomfortable or nervousness.

"Yes Sam? Do you require something?" I asked gently.

"Hey Optimus, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party. Mikaela planned one behind my back and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. Ratchet is busy, but BumbleBee and IronHide are coming."

After a quick internet search on 'Birthday,' I nodded my helm.

"I would very much enjoy coming to the party to celebrate your birth. When am I requested?"

"Requested? Oh! When to come! Uh, tomorrow, rec room, about 1 pm."

"Understood. Thank you Samuel."

"Aw, call me Sam! How many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked.

"I like the sound of Samuel, Samuel."

He threw his hands in the air, a sign of defeat, and climbed back down, walking off. I stood straight as a pole next to the wall, arms crossed over my chasis in thought.

**The next day….**

"What is the purpose of this?" I asked BumbleBee, pointing to the a white and green rectangle.

"C-Cake," he stated in his scratchy voice.

I googled the term.

_**Cake \k**__**ā**__**k\**_

_**Noun: **_

_**An item of soft, sweet food made from a mixture of flour, shortening, eggs, sugar, and other ingredients, baked and often decorated.**_

Ah, that's what it means. I continued watching with interest as the soldiers sung a song called Happy Birthday to the smiling teenager. I glanced up from my sitting position to see IronHide with two cubes of energon. I raised an opticridge at my SIC who shrugged.

"It's high grade energon," he stated like it was obvious.

I took one and gingerly sipped form it, surprised to find it stronger and slightly sweet than my regular energon. I felt it flow through my body, muddling my thoughts until they were a distant haze.

"Ssssso Ssssssam," I slurred after my fifth cube. "Who old er ya?"

"Sixteen now. How old are you?"

"Uh, Ah would be around 10,000,000 in human termssss."

"Wow. So you are ollllllllllld," Sam drew out.

"Yep! Wow, now Ah feel old."

"Well, you are," the teenager pointed out.

"Thankssss Sssssam," I pouted.

Someone started playing music over the speakers. I danced along and the other two mechs present joined me. Soon the humans started dancing to the side to avoid being stepped on. I swayed my hips to the beat of Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Ray.

**The next day….**

"Ratchet, my processor hurts," I groaned from the berth I laid on.

Ratchet scoffed in reply.

"It should. You drank eight and half cubes of high grade and fell on top of IronHide."

I groaned again, offlining my optics to shut out the burning light.

A/N

I'm not dead! Sorry, I was too lazy to write and then school started up. :D


End file.
